swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Building a Campaign
See also: Gamemastering The term "Campaign" refers to the ongoing game created by the Gamemaster, a linked set of adventures or missions that follow the escapades of a group of heroes. A Campaign might have a single ongoing storyline- such as the overthrow of the Empire - or several, shorter plots. The "Classic" trilogy (A New Hope, The Empire Strikes Back, and Return of the Jedi) is an example of a Campaign with a single ongoing storyline. In this "Campaign" we follow the adventures of a central group of heroes- a group that changes slightly over time as individual heroes come and go- who generally work together to accomplish their goals. Building a good Star Wars Campaign is more than just stringing together a bunch of adventures, though. The guidelines below should help you create a rich, immersive campaign that is fun for both the players and the GM. Create a Context Before any other campaign-building task, you should decide the context in which the players can place (And play) their heroes. While this context doesn't have to be obvious to the players at the beginning of the campaign (And indeed can change as play goes on), it greatly helps the Gamemaster in designing adventures and encounter goals for the game. Of course, this context will vary dramatically based on the era in which you set your campaign. A plotline appropriate to heroes of the Rebellion era might well be out of place in the days of the Old Republic. A variety of context option exist for the Star Wars Roleplaying Game, a few of which are listed below. * Rebels plotting the overthrow of the Galactic Empire * Envoys of the Jedi Council searching for evidence of the Sith * Diplomats working for the Galactic Senate to foster peace and harmony in the galaxy * Representatives of the New Republic charged with hunting down remnants of the Empire * Private traders looking to gain wealth and influence * Members of a mercenary team willing to work for the highest bidder Incorporate Interesting GM Characters It's your job to portray everyone in the galaxy who isn't one of the heroes. These people are all your characters, running the gamut from the feisty Jawa who sold the heroes their astromech Droid to the foul Sith Lord out to destroy the Rebellion, or the Hutt Crime Lord holed up in the Tatooine desert. Most people go about their own lives, oblivious to the actions of the heroes and the events around them. Ordinary people whom they meet in a spaceport won't notice them as being different from anyone else unless the heroes do something to draw attention. In short, the rest of the galaxy doesn't know the heroes are, in fact, heroes. It either treats them no differently from anyone else, gives them no special breaks (Or special penalties), or gives them no special attention whatsoever. The heroes have to rely on their own actions. If they are wise and kind, they make friends and garner respect. If they are foolish or unruly, they make enemies and earn the enmity of all. As you run your Campaign, you need to portray all sorts of characters. Use the following tips for creating and controlling interesting characters. Villains and Opponents Villains and Opponents provide an outlet for play that is unique to being a GM. Running the foes of the heroes is one of your main tasks, and one of the most fun responsibilities. When creating opponents for your heroes, keep the following in mind. Plausible Villains Flesh out enemies. Give a fair amount of thought toward why enemies are doing what they do, why they are where they are, and how they interact with all things around them. If you think of them as just bad guys for the heroes to defeat, so will your players. Intelligent Villains Make the enemies as smart and resourceful as they really would be- no more, no less. An average Trandoshan might not be the best strategist, but Hutts are very intelligent and usually have schemes and contingency plans. Fallible Villains Villains don't know everything, and even smart Villains sometimes leap to the wrong conclusions. Avoid the temptation to make your Villains omniscient, and let the heroes surprise them once in a while. It'll make your Villains seem more realistic and help the players feel like they have the advantage from time to time. Lackeys Give your major Villains underlings, employees, bodyguards, and other lackeys whenever possible. At the same time, don't deny the heroes the satisfaction of eventually having the opportunity to defeat the major Villain. Allies Most Allies provide assistance to the heroes in the form of information, resources, or safe places to hide from the Empire. These Allies may be friends, relatives, school chums, former coworkers, or anyone the heroes have met during their adventures. The Gamemaster should plan such characters in as much detail as necessary for the Campaign. At the very least, a name, Species, and personality should be included in the GM's notes. Allies will have Attitudes of Friendly or Helpful toward the heroes. On rare occasions, heroes may have Allies who will join them on their missions. This is most useful when the group of heroes is small or doesn't cover the requisite skills for an adventure. Either the GM or one of the players can run this type of GM character. Be careful not to overuse them, because you don't want the players (And their heroes) to become reliant on them. Build on Campaign Events Once you're finished setting up the Campaign, don't think your work is done. Without a living, reactive environment, even the most exciting context will become stale. Use what's come before and prepare for what's still coming. That's what makes a Campaign different from a series of unrelated adventures. Some strategies for maintaining a Campaign by building on the past include using Recurring Characters, Deep Relationships, Change what the Heroes Know, Hit them where they Hurt, and Foreshadowing. Recurring Characters While this includes Tarnree, the bartender who's there every time the heroes visit Mos Eisley, it extends to other characters as well. The mysterious stranger they saw in a back ally of Coruscant reappears on Naboo, revealing their identity and original intentions. The rogue officer responsible for inciting mutiny returns, this time with a pirate crew at their command. The other Jedi the heroes beat out for a prime position as Council Envoy shows up again, after they have turned to the Dark Side. The Scoundrel who helped the heroes free the princess returns just in time for a climactic battle. Overused Recurring Characters can make things seem artificial, but when you reuse characters judiciously, it not only lends realism, but also reminds the heroes of their own past, reaffirming their place in the Campaign. Deep Relationships The heroes make friends with a local bartender and visit him every time they are in town, just to hear another of his jokes. A hero falls in love with a princess, and eventually, they marry. Old Yaris, a retired soldier, looks upon the heroes as the children he never had. The Gungans of Otoh Gunga deliver a present to the heroes every year on the anniversary of the characters' heroic victory over a Battle Droid army. These relationships flesh out a Campaign. Change what the Heroes Know The Senator of Corulag is replaced by an usurper. The once-dangerous trade routes are safe now, thanks to increased patrols. A powerful group of corsairs defeats most of the pirates in the area. Change a few details that you have already established. You establish both what the players know now and what they knew before more firmly in their minds. They'll also be intrigued to know why things changed. Hit them where they Hurt If a hero makes friends with the bartender at a spaceport, then rule that his son was among those kidnapped when the Imperials attacked. If the heroes really enjoy visiting Mos Espa, put Mos Espa in the path of the worst sandstorm in memory. Don't overdo this, or the heroes will never grow attached to anything for fear that it will put that thing in danger. This strategy works as a powerful motivator when used in moderation. Foreshadowing If you know that later in the Campaign you want to have an order of Dark Jedi rise up from secrecy and begin hunting Jedi, Foreshadow that event beforehand. Have the heroes hear rumors about about Dark Jedi, or even see evidence of them on an unrelated adventure long before they hunt down and destroy Jedi. It will make the later adventure much more meaningful. Threading information into previous adventures while hinting at future events helps weave a Campaign into a whole.